The Twisted Life of a Marchwarden's Sister
by obliviouswanderingwarrioress
Summary: Naianla had a pretty normal life, but that all changes when Legolas came along...
1. Part I

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any characters you recognize. Maybe I could borrow them, just for a few days…?  
  
**Ch.1 - The Twisted Life of a March-Warden's Sister**

By obliviouswanderingwarrioress

  
She swung her legs over the branch, watching the elves walk to and fro in disarray, laughing as she saw her own Elvin kind run around like lunatics, all for the coming of some weird foreign king, and his oh-so-worthy-prince.  
"NAENA!" She heard her brother shout up at the tree she was sheltering in, she sighed and jumped down, coincidentally falling on top of him.  
"Oh dear, I'm sorry my wonderful big brother, I must have misjudged my landing!" she mockingly smiled down at him.  
"Naianla, go get dressed in proper attire, King Thranduil and Prince Legolas are supposed to be here within the hour!" She stood rooted to her spot; suddenly she felt a hand cover her eyes, the other around her waist.  
"Guess who, Naena!" she heard a familiar voice speak in her ear. Naianla grinned.  
"ESTEL!" she whipped around to see the man and embraced him. "I've missed you, _mellon nin_!" He smiled down at her.  
"Of course you have, I am just ever so loveable, and don't you agree Haldir?" Haldir laughed and greeted his friend with a (*cough *) manly pat on the shoulder.  
"Well, it is wonderful to see you Aragorn, I am afraid my sister needs some help getting up to her talan, would you mind helping me?"  
"Of course not!" Aragorn picked up Naianla's ankles while Haldir got her wrists, and they walked her up the ladder to her nearby talan. She struggled half the way there but gave up. It was hopeless; they would never put her down.

"Now, you're going to have to change your dress--" Haldir started once he and Aragorn set his struggling sister down.  
"My dress is fine!" Naianla protested, rubbing her wrists. "You have a strong grip, Estel," she told her friend.  
"No, sister, it is not, you need a pretty dress, and something to tame your hair!" Haldir smiled and went through her wardrobe and left Aragorn sitting next his sister on the other side of the talan. He picked one and laid it on the bed. "Here sister, I too must change, meet me at my talan in 15 minutes! Come Aragorn." The two boys left the talan, leaving behind a very angry and disgruntled elf.  
  
  
Author's note: This is chapter one… please review!

Beta's note: Obliviouswanderingwarrioress is my best friend… so I have the right to say that this one itty bitty chapter took a lot of work to fix. I also have the right to put this note here, saying that I need to whip said best friend into shape before I collapse and get a headache from one too many grammatical errors. -CTE-  



	2. Part II

****

The Twisted Life of a Marchwarden's Sister

By obliviouswanderingwarrioress

Disclaimer: Okay. So what… I don't own anything you recognize. But when I get out of my "fanfic stage" I'll write my own books! MUAHAHAHAHA!!! And then I'll get back into my "fanfic stage" and write fanfics about my own books and never write a disclaimer! And people will try to sue me but it won't work because I OWN EVERYTHING! HAHAHA!

  
She grudgingly climbed out of her talan, in finally what her brother considered "proper" attire to be seen by a king. Her midnight blue dress shimmered in the mid-evening light, a cold glare upon her face. Her hair was set in soft waves instead of its usual wild medusa locks. 

"Haldir, come down here!" she screamed up to her brothers talan when she got there. Aragorn silently leaped down first and chuckled at her distraught face.  
"You look lovely, Lady Naena," he said to her, chuckling more at her distraught face.  
"Kindly shut your mouth, Estel," Naianla said innocently. She heard her brother starting to climb out the tree, muttering as he went down each step. "Honestly Haldir, if you wouldn't want the Lady and Lord to hear you mutter things of such foul tongue, why let your baby sister's innocent ears be scarred?" He grunted and pointed towards the Lady's talan and pushed Aragorn to go in the direction.  
"Lady Galadriel, Lord Celeborn, we are here."  
"After much pain and suffering," Celeborn laughed and Galadriel grinned.  
"Naianla, you look stunning, I am sure Lord Thranduil will be impressed, not to mention Legolas," Celeborn said upon surveying the trio. He motioned for them to stand on his side as trumpets sounded under the tree. Naena tried to cover the blush that was on her face, but to no avail. Suddenly a guard walked in with two blonde haired, blue eyed elves, most obviously father and son, one smiling toward Celeborn and Galadriel, the younger one looking around in amazement. The younger one saw Aragorn standing between Haldir and Naena, and he quickly started conversing with him.  
"Legolas!" he turned swiftly and moved back and bowed to Naena and Haldir.  
"My Lord, and Lady, it is a great pleasure to finally meet thee, long have I dreamed of coming and seeing the woods of Lorien, but never could I imagine that they be this beautiful!" He said in a much rehearsed fashion, quite plainly he hadn't recognized the real Lord and Lady next to Haldir.  
"Turn a bit more, son," Thranduil sighed. Legolas looked upon Celeborn and Galadriel, and then turned a deep crimson. Aragorn was having a (failing) attempt to contain laughter, Haldir looked a bit perturbed and amused, but quickly got into a conversation with Thranduil, and Naianla was in the corner, still trying to estimate how stupid Legolas must be to mistake her for Galadriel.  
  
  
  
A/N: Thank you to all my reviewers, oh, and you too AZ. Please review! Review responses:  
  
  
**Sweetazzhoney:** THANKS! I feel so loved; I actually got a good review!  
**TheCrazyOne: **YAYSES! Someone actually liked it!  
**Rachel: **I am going to sound really mean when I say this, but oh well. 1. If you don't like Mary Sue's, don't read them! 2. THIS IS NOT AN ELROND SECOND DAUGHTER FIC!!!! If you were reading carefully, which I doubt, you will see that Haldir is her brother. Aragorn is her friend. No relation to Elrond what so ever. I don't float that boat. 3. My friends love me, AZ is one of me best friends in the whole world, the other being CaptainO25, and they know I am horrid in grammar, that's the reason I like them, THEY DON'T CARE. The reason AZ is uploading it and checking it is because my computer doesn't save to HTML documents, hers does. Ok? You need HTML to have the quotes and such show up correctly on ff.net.  
**AZ: **HI! I apologize for you having to deal with me "awful story" and for me grammar. Have fun in borders! Oh, for doing this, I'll buy you a nice b-day present.  


****

Beta Note: I am CassandraTheEvil. My grammar is nowhere near perfect. But it's better than the author's. I have no problem expressing that (but she might). Rachel? Please don't pity me. None of us are perfect (I might win the medal for being the most un-perfect, which I don't think is a word), including Oblivious. We're only eleven years old. We wish we had the wonderful writing skills of JRRT and JKR, but we don't. Hopefully, we'll acquire some skills similar to theirs. We try very hard. Oblivious has a very busy schedule and I have absolutely no problem fixing her story for her… I just like to make it seem that way so she gets me a really good birthday present (can anyone say FictionAlley.org Co-ed Naked Fanficcing t-shirt?). Since Oblivious is one of my few friends, I love to help her in any way so I can make her a better author. Rachel, I apologize for my friend's behavior. She's very stubborn. Although I shouldn't be saying that… I do. And now she is going to whack me on the head with Gandalf's walking stick, but I don't care… Wow, this is a long note. Over and out. -CTE-


	3. Part III

****

My most sincere apologies to anyone I offended by writing back a bad review to a fellow authoress. We have come to mutual understanding, I believe. And I had no right to lash out, it was after a 3-5 PM drama rehearsal and being screamed at by a director, so I was in a crappy mood. Marpessa was right; we have to accept the reviews, good and bad. It just gets a tad frustrating to get a bad review and realize that you're not explaining things clear enough as for the readers to fully comprehend. Now on with the story...  
  
"My most sincere apologies to you, Lord Celeborn, Lady Galadriel." Legolas murmured softly, still blushing furiously. Well, as furiously as an elf _can_ blush.  
"That is quite alright, Prince, and I would like you to meet our march warden, Haldir, and his sister, Naianla." Legolas turned back to them and bowed again, refusing to look them in the eye, though glancing at their faces for the shortest moment. He noticed the beautiful elf maiden's face.

__

Most elf maidens are beautiful, Legolas thought dryly as he stood back up, looking everywhere except at the others' faces.  
"It is an honor meeting you, march warden Haldir, Lady Naianla. Alas, if I knew Lorien held such beauty I would have sought it out long ago." Legolas felt the blood rushing to his pale cheeks again, realizing he had said that staring at Naena.  
_Somehow, Prince, I don't think you were quite talking about the landscape when you said that_, Galadriel's soft voice said in his head. He looked upon her and saw a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. He felt his cheeks grow warm.  
"And if I knew Mirkwood held such gentlemen as yourself, Prince Legolas, I would have sought it out many fortnights ago," He heard Naianla mutter as she briskly walked to speak with Galadriel.  
'Naianla, the King and Prince are in your charge, tend to their needs and give Lorien a good name," Galadriel ordered. Naena bowed her head and beckoned the king to follow her.  
"Come, my lords, I shall show you to your talans." that caught Legolas's attention from his current discussion with Aragorn, whom he had already known, and he took his leave upon the Lord and Lady.  
"Thank you very kindly for your hospitality." With those last words the threesome descended the long ladder and walked to the close-by talan.  
  
**I know, it is incredibly short, and I apologize. I also realize that I put too much blushing in the chapter, but it was a limited choice for me to decide what to do. Yes, Amanda, I'm leaving room for the beta's note.**

Beta's Note: Mel, if you weren't just in the other room this wouldn't have been written and edited to the best of my ability. I'm sorry to tell you this, but your grammar is horrendous (for the millionth time, don't put a space after the first quotation mark!). Um, I have a little thing to say about your note preceding your chapter. You said, "…you're not explaining things for readers to fully comprehend…" Well, I don't think that's the case. I actually have to say that they've read A LOT of LotR fanfics and have seen his sort of plot a million times before and are getting very sick of it. I'm a big LotR fan but I've never read the books very thoroughly, so I'm not very prone to read an LotR FanFic. But these other people have, and they're getting annoyed at people who just think up some plot that has surely been seen on the net many, many times before… And what you said before in this note, which you have read, is insulting readers who may be older and smarter than you are. Just because they don't like your fic or think it is a Mary-Sue doesn't mean they don't understand. And also, may I please have a plot outline of some sort? I would like to know where the fic is going. If the plot is… bad, to say easily, I might not beta this… it needs plot. Now with the review responses, which I shall write because Oblivious was too lazy to write them…

****

Riako: Why thank you for loving this story. I'm sure the authoress loves the compliment.

****

Lothelena: You said that you'll be nice? Why, thank you. It's a harsh world out there, and not many people are nice. But thank you for not flaming. I personally don't care about flaming unless it has constructive criticism in it. I love constructive criticism. If the story has the makings of a Mary Sue, it's not my fault. *points at oblivious*

****

Marpessa: I totally agree with you. Flame all you want if you don't like the story. I don't like misspelled reviews either… I like positive reviews almost as much as I like negative reviews. I love constructive criticism the best.

Concluding this chapter,

-CTE-


End file.
